Embodiments of the inventive concept disclosed herein relate to a memory module, a computing system having the same, and a method for testing a tag error thereof.
A nonvolatile memory compatible with various interfaces of existing computing systems is being developed. That is, there are being made attempts to use a flash memory as a data storage device or a working memory by mounting the flash memory in the same slot or channel as a main memory or working memory. In this case, compatibility with a conventionally used volatile random access memory (RAM) (e.g., a dynamic RAM (DRAM)) may provide improved data integrity and a low-power characteristic while maintaining compatibility with the volatile RAM.